海神能源電廠WV-06
(interior) }} Poseidon Energy Plant WV-06 is a location in the Forest region of Appalachia in 2102. Background A coal power plant originally built in the 1970s to provide power for the western parts of Appalachia,Poseidon Energy Plant WV-06 terminal entries: "Receptionist's Terminal" the plant gained a new lease on life as Poseidon Energy made a deal with Atomic Mining Services to retrofit the plant. Instead of depleting and increasingly expensive coal, the plant would burn ultracite to generate power, using the old coal infrastructure and turbines.Poseidon Energy Plant WV-06 terminal entries: "Turbine Hall Terminal" The corporate influence of these two companies and their close ties to the federal government resulted in intense controls and oversight, as well as access to military assets, should the need arise.Poseidon Energy Plant WV-06 terminal entries: "Fuel Storage Room Terminal" The switchover coincided with an increasingly hostile approach to workers at the plant, culminating in a walkout. The workers wanted a contract that gave them job security and were supported by the Associated Miners Union under its steward, Jacob Hargraves. Although the plant manager, Renee Hargraves, was sympathetic to their cause for reasons both marital and professional, the head of security, Brent Olson, was not. As per company policy, all workers who joined the picket outside the plant were fired on the spot, giving Olsen the opportunity to replace them with automated workers. To prevent the plant manager from interfering, he declared a state of emergency and a Class-III lockdown, putting him in charge of the plant until the strike was dealt with.Poseidon Energy Plant WV-06 terminal entries: "Transcript: Manager's Recording" His plan relied on using the military to break up the strike. As the plant was using ultracite, he had no trouble convincing the executives that this was a national security issue.Poseidon Energy Plant WV-06 terminal entries: "Protest Security Plan" The National Guard arrived with heavy tanks, IFVs, and a full load of HalluciGen, Inc. patented riot control gas. The plan was to gas the picketing strikers, making them turn on each other, turning a strike into a deadly riot that could then be leveraged to further weaken organized labor. What they didn't realize was that the gas would turn the peaceful protesters into a violent, raging horde. Once the gas took effect, they rushed through the smoke, attacking the soldiers and tearing off their gas masks, turning a strike into a bloody disaster.Poseidon security director's recording The AMU steward was one of the first casualties, taking his life when he realized what the gas was doing to the strikers.Poseidon Energy Plant WV-06 terminal entries: "Renee" His wife, the plant manager, took her own life after witnessing the disaster unfold.Poseidon Energy Plant WV-06 terminal entries: "Jacob" Although the plant was sealed up securely, the aborted southern expansion was quickly identified by the rampaging horde as a point of access, as Poseidon engineers plainly forgot to install the security doors there. Once the horde was inside, the plant was lost. Olsen holed himself up with his security terminal in the hazardous material storage, logging evidence about the riot and his final statement on a holotape, in a bout of conscience coming a trifle too late. Unfortunately, with the Great War occurring soon after, there was nobody to act on the evidence and Charleston soon had other problems on its hands. The automated power plant continued to operate, until damage accumulated and forced a shutdown. When the system was finally reset, the evidence of military and corporate involvement in the debacle was erased, with only Olsen's final words surviving.Poseidon Energy Plant WV-06 terminal entries: "Archives Deleted" Layout Located at the northeastern end of Charleston, the Poseidon nuclear power plant is a massive beast, with two large cooling towers to the northeast and another expansion to the southwest, surrounding the main building. The parking lot to the south and the main gates border the transformer yard, which is a claimable workshop. Just on the other side of the road is a protest camp erected by the miners during the repeat of the coal wars before the Great War. The exterior has a number of locations to inspect. Each cooling tower has a maintenance hut, with a collectible spawn nearby (western has a bobblehead outside the doors, the eastern a magazine in the hut). The roof is worth checking out as well for a number of maintenance huts and gantries that contain loot spawns, collectibles, and a locked safe. There are four possible ways of entry into Poseidon Energy Plant WV-06, the door to the southern expansion, the main doors to the plant floor (which require level 3 hacking or Poseidon plant access codes which can be obtained by registering at a security terminal once inside) and a door in each of the cooling towers, which can be accessed by entering from below and climbing the catwalks to the top (entering the cooling towers when the power plant has been powered up will cause constant damage to the player's health). Upon entering the southern expansion of the plant there is a security office directly in front and a staircase next to it on the right leading down to the cooling level of the plant, a number of scorched spawn here and it is best to travel with a partner. Upon entering the first room there is a large doorway on the center right which leads to the decaying ruins of a cooling tower, the floor is flooded with radioactive water and destroyed catwalks are scattered everywhere, on the left side of the entrance there is a broken catwalk which acts as a ramp to the control pod in the center of the tower, going through here straight ahead will lead you to another catwalk which leads through a tunnel towards a door that leads to the basement. 值得注意的地方 * 海神保全主管的錄音 - 在西邊區域地下室的hazma終端機旁桌上。 * Eight potential magazines: ** On the small filing cabinet, left of the metal desk with the broken terminal inside the small blue maintenance hut, on the northeastern gantry platforms and stairs facing the cooling towers (exterior). ** Propped up against the radio, by the teddy bears' picnic scene, on the northwestern edge of the main plant roof’s highest level, behind the smokestacks. ** On the yellow diagnostic cart, near the two gigantic fans on the section of the main plant roof just above the front entrance. ** Vertical, between the consoles and the machinery, inside the maintenance room in the center of cooling tower #1. ** Behind some boxes, on the bottom shelf in the locker room near the reactor room (interior). ** On the lowest shelf of the metal shelves near the overturned cart in the basement locker room (interior). ** On the desk in the Plant Manager's office, near the windows overlooking the turbine hall (interior). ** On the table, on the top-most gantry platform in the reactor room. * Five potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** At the end of the giant T-shaped horizontal pipes that enter the first of the two cooling towers, near a chem-addled skeleton; access via the gantry stairs on the northeast side of the main building. ** On the roof of the plant at the end of the highest scaffolding, next to a minigun and red steamer trunk. ** On the west corner of the expansion cooling tower roof, by a skeleton slumped against the tower, with chems scattered about. Enhanced jumping may be required to reach this location. ** In the largest pool in the fuel storage chamber, on an underwater girder (interior). ** In the reactor room, on the south side girders (with cap stashes), supporting the top of the reactor near the ceiling; carefully jump from the computer bank on the highest gantry to eventually reach it. * 兩顆 核融合核心: ** Next to the workshop. ** 地下室的動力裝甲旁櫃子上。 * 動力裝甲底盤 - 在地下室鎖住的軍械庫，身上帶有隨機部位。 * A hazmat suit - In a metal trailer on the west side of the roof, near the catwalks up to the smokestacks. * 海神發電廠授權碼 - 在廠內的發電廠保全終端機選擇Issue Security Credentials即可獲得，用來通行廠內所有被終端機鎖住的門。 * 海神發電廠經理的密碼 - 在經理辦公室的架上，用來打開經理的終端機。 * 海神核生化儲藏庫鑰匙 - 在廠內，打開地下室所有被鎖住的門。 * Two random armor mods: ** At the protesters' camp, inside a large tent near a cooking station, on a table. ** Inside the basement, to the left of an armor workbench, on the bottom of a metal shelf. * Random weapon mod plan - Inside the plant, underneath the 'Pipe Interchange' area, on a cabinet shelf within a workstation with a tinker's workbench. * Random armor plan - Inside the basement, to the left of a weapons workbench, on a metal surgical cart. * Random workshop plan - Inside the metal shack in the gated area close to the workshop bench, to the right of the ammo box on the cabinet. * Random weapon mod - Inside the plant, within the Fuel Storage room, to the right of a terminal, on the console. Appearances Poseidon Energy Plant WV-06 appears only in Fallout 76. 幕後 發電廠的設計靈感似乎是來自普特南縣的John E. Amos發電廠，不管是地理位置或是冷卻塔外觀都十分相似。 Bugs It is possible to become stuck in between some planks of wood in between the loading dock and reactor sections. The only fix is to fast travel away. See also * Poseidon power substation PX-01 * Poseidon power substation PX-02 * Poseidon power substation PX-03 en:Poseidon Energy Plant WV-06 fr:Centrale Poseidon Energy WV-06 ru:Электростанция «Посейдон Энерджи» WV-06 Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Fallout 76 workshops Category:Poseidon Energy locations Category:The Forest locations